Good Morning, Hot Stuff
by Qbert12
Summary: Leo gets an Iphone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be crazy. But it's okay. Crazy isn't always bad.**

**To all you people who have no idea who Siri is: s/he is the fe/male voice that you can talk to on your Iphone.**

**Thanks to my sister for giving me this crazy idea without knowing she did.**

**Enjoy and review!**

*End Authors Note.*

"_NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, SIRI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

The scream was heard all through the Argo II at exactly 4:23 AM. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, rolled over onto his back and groaned.

Leo had been obsessed with Siri ever since Leo had found himself at the Verizon Wireless store-how he got there no one knew-and returned with an Iphone 5. He had even trained Siri to call him "hot stuff." It took awhile, but eventually everyone got used to waking up to "good morning, hot stuff."

Jason got out of bed, wondering what the Pluto Leo was screaming about now. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Leo sobbing with his head in his hands. "What's wrong Leo?" Jason asked, concerned.

"I can't believe she-she-"Leo stifled a sob.

"What happened?" Jason asked again.

Leo looked Jason right in the eyes. "S-Siri died."

All the Gods, Greek and Roman, and Jason face-palmed.

"Is that seriously why you're crying at 4:30 in the morning?" Jason asked, exasperated.

Leo stared at Jason pitifully sad eyes. "Yes."

Jason sighed. "You know you can charge it back up again with a phone charger, right?"

Leo frowned. "What's that?"

Jason wasn't sure how to explain. He had only seen them once. "You know, the little cord thingy's…" Jason frowned. "You're supposed to be the techno-junkie. You mean you didn't get one?"

"So that's what it was," Leo said, as if realizing something for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, exasperated.

"I saw a cord thingy at Verizon Wireless."

"You're supposed to be good at that kind of stuff," Jason reasoned, yawning. "Why didn't you get it?"

"After seeing at camp that a pile of cords could actually be a 25 foot dragon?" Leo shook his head. "You can guess the rest."

Jason sighed sleepily. "I can't believe I'm awake at 4:30 in the morning because your phone died. I'm going back to bed." Jason started to walk off. "Goodnight."

"Wait!" Leo called after him. "I have an idea."

Jason looked back at Leo. "_What?_"

Leo grinned. "You could shock it for me."

Jason stared at him. "Seriously?"

Leo's eyes were pleading, bloodshot still from lack of sleep and crying. "Please? I'll never make fun of your Super Mario Brothers' pajamas or your Peter Pan underwear ever again."

Jason blinked and frowned. "How do you know that I have Peter Pan underwear?"

Leo waved the question off. "That's not important. The question is, will you?"

Jason crossed his arms. "Will you let me sleep if I do?"

Leo nodded. Jason sighed and gave the phone a slight shock of lightning. Immediately it lighted up. "_Hello, hot stuff_." Siri greeted.

"SIRI'S BACK!" Leo shouted happily. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Good night," Jason said, leaving.

* * *

After a great night's sleep, Jason woke up and stretched. He calmly put on his regular clothes-his Camp Jupiter T-shirt and jeans- and went to the mess hall.

He was enjoying his omelet when Piper leaned over and whispered "Peter Pan, huh?"

Jason's face twisted with embarrassment and he shouted angrily "VALDEZ!"

**A/N: Completely random and probably stupid…but review anyways, please! :D And if you enjoy Leo/Siri and want me to do a one-shot series let me know!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm continuing this! :D A lot of people actually wanted a one-shot series, so here's the second one!**

**Forgive any mistakes and enjoy the next one-shot!**

*End Authors Note.*

One-shot number two,

_In which the demigods discover Angry Birds._

* * *

_Beep, beep, PACHOW!_

Everyone was trying to concentrate on their breakfast but it was hard when Leo's Iphone kept on making beeping and explosion noises and Leo would occasionally shout a random, "yes!" Or "Oh, come on!"

After awhile, Annabeth finally spoke up. "Leo, what the heck are you doing?" She finally demanded.

Leo held up his index finger, indicating Annabeth to wait a minute. "Just let me take this last pig out," he said.

"Pig?" Annabeth asked. "What pig?"

"Hush," Leo demanded. "And...LEVEL CLEAR!"

Percy, who was sitting next to Leo, looked over his shoulder. "Leo, why did that bird just get thrown from a slingshot and blow up?"

Leo looked at him and grinned. "It's Angry Birds!"

Percy gave him a weird look. "Angry Birds?"

"Yeah," Leo said, explaining how to play Angry Birds, and the others listened intently.

Frank frowned. "Why would a bunch of green pigs steal a birds eggs? Pigs don't eat eggs!"

Jason frowned. "What DO pigs eat?"

"Bacon?" Percy suggested.

Annabeth, who was sitting on the other side of Percy, slapped him on the back of the head. "No, pigs ARE bacon, seaweed brain!"

Percy gave her a weird look. "Nuh uh."

"Yeah, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"STOP!" Piper shouted, using charmspeak. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Piper grinned sheepishly. "Oops."

After a few minutes of silence, Percy leaned over to Leo. "Can I try?" He asked.

Leo grinned from ear to ear. "Of course!"

_A few minutes later..._

_Beep, beep PACHOW! _

"Yes!" Leo and Percy shouted in unison, high-fiving.

Hazel and Piper rolled their eyes and left the table. Looking at each other, they said in unison, "boys."

**A/N: Is it funny? Is it funny? Because I was laughing as I wrote this. **

**Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's me again! With another funny Leo one-shot!  
**

**...yeah.**

**Forgive any mistakes and enjoy!**

*End Authors Note.*

One-shot number three.

_In which Leo gets a Facebook.  
_

* * *

"Whoop, whoooop!"

"What now, Leo?" Jason demanded, hoping Leo wouldn't ruin their breakfast with another obsession of his.

"I have 1,000 friends!" Leo exclaimed proudly.

Piper frowned. "What?"

"On Facebook. I signed up twenty minutes ago and I have 1,000 friends!" Leo said excitedly.

"Facebook?" Frank repeated, taking a bite of waffle. "What's Facebook?"

After explaining, Annabeth reached over the table and grabbed the phone. "Let me see that," she said. "Leo, how do you know this many people?"

Leo laughed sheepishly. "I don't."

Then Annabeth went all Athena on Leo. Leo wasn't sure if what Annabeth was saying was important, but to him it was just "blah, blah, blah."

Percy leaned over to Leo. "It's annoying, isn't it?"

"PERSEUS JACKSON, I HEARD THAT!"

"Uh oh," Percy squeaked, and it was followed by "ow, ow, ow," as Annabeth dragged him away by the ear.

"What do you think she's gonna do?" Hazel wondered aloud.

Everyone but Leo shrugged. Leo was getting up from his chair. "Hmph!"

"What is it now?" Everyone said in unison. (Except for Percy and Annabeth, of course, as Annabeth was now explaining why owls are the best-how the fight got to that...we'll never know.)

"Annabeth still has my phone." Leo pouted.

"I wouldn't go after that if I were you," Jason warned. "Not when Annabeth's mad."

But Leo was already gone.

* * *

"Whoop, whoop!"

That wasn't coming from Leo for the first time.

It was coming from...Annabeth?

"I have a thousand friends!"

Leo just stood there, staring at Annabeth's grinning face, while Percy banged his head against the wall.

**A/N: It's really short and isn't my favorite...but I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
